Can't Stand Losing You
June 1979 (re-release) | format = Vinyl record (7") | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = |[[New wave music|new wave]] }} | length = 2:58 | label = | writer = Sting | producer = The Police | prev_title = Roxanne | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = So Lonely | next_year = 1978 | misc = }} "Can't Stand Losing You" is a song by English rock band The Police, released from their debut album Outlandos d'Amour, both in 1978. The song also was released as the follow-up single to "Roxanne", reaching number 2 in the UK Singles Chart on a re-release in 1979. It was written by the band's lead singer and bassist Sting as a song about suicide. The song also gained minor controversy for its single cover art, featuring Stewart Copeland hanging himself. Background "Can't Stand Losing You" features lyrics which, according to Sting, is "about a teenage suicide, which is always a bit of a joke." Sting also claimed that the lyrics took him only five minutes to write. The original single was banned by the BBC because of the controversial cover (an alternative cover was released in some places). As Sting described: "The reason they BBC had a problem with "Can't Stand Losing You" was because the photo on the cover of the single had Stewart standing on a block of ice with a noose around his neck, waiting for the ice to melt." Despite this, or perhaps because of the extra attention from the controversy, it became the group's first single to break the charts, and has held a spot in their live sets ever since it was written. The photography on the controversial cover was by Peter Gravelle. The original single capped at number 42 in late 1978, but the June 1979 reissue nearly topped the UK Singles charts, held off only by "I Don't Like Mondays" by The Boomtown Rats. "Can't Stand Losing You" also appeared on the UK singles charts in 1980, as part of the Six Pack singles compilation set. The package (consisting of six 7" vinyl singles) peaked at number 17 on the UK charts in June 1980. In 1995, a live version of the song was released as a single and reached number 27 in the charts. "Dead End Job", the B-side of "Can't Stand Losing You", is based on a riff Copeland wrote in high school. Sting's lyrics mention being a teacher as a dead-end job, which was his job before joining The Police. The song was only available on vinyl until the release of 1993's Message in a Box. The instrumental track "Reggatta de Blanc" from the album of the same name originated from an improvisational stage jam played during live performances of "Can't Stand Losing You". This instrumental track went on to win the Grammy Award for Best Rock Instrumental Performance in 1981. The Police performed the song on the BBC2 television show The Old Grey Whistle Test in 1978, which was their first performance on television. Sting wore a pair of oversized sunglasses as a result of a mishap with a can of hairspray during makeup, which required a trip to the hospital. Two music videos exist for the song. One features the group playing the song on a stage with Sting wearing huge glasses. Slow motion shots of the group live appear as well. The second features the group performing the song in front of a red backdrop. This was filmed on the same day as the red backdropped version of "Roxanne". Composition "Can't Stand Losing You" is musically similar to "Roxanne", with both songs bearing a reggae influence and a rock chorus. The song also makes use of the Echoplex. Sting sings lead vocals on the song, which he described as "up and down, strange, high-pitched singing." Personnel *Sting – bass, lead and backing vocals *Andy Summers – guitar *Stewart Copeland – drums Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions and appearances *In 1999, Novastar covered the song on The Best Is Yet to Come. *Feeder covered the track on their 2001 single Just a Day E.P., and it was later included on the compilation Picture of Perfect Youth in 2004. *In 2007, Mika and Armand Van Helden collaborated on a cover version of the song for the Radio 1 Established 1967 CD, which was issued to celebrate the fortieth anniversary of BBC Radio One. *In 2013, Rx Bandits covered the track on their release, Covers. *"Can't Stand Losing You" has appeared as downloadable content in the music video game series Rock Band as in a 3-song pack along with The Police's other songs "Synchronicity II" and "Roxanne". *In 2019, Juliana Hatfield covered this song on Juliana Hatfield Sings The Police. References Category:1978 songs Category:1978 singles Category:1979 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:The Police songs Category:Songs about suicide Category:Songs written by Sting (musician)